


Blind Revelations

by CourageFights



Series: Blind Revelations [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assumptions, Bonding, Daredevil intentionally and accidentally being a troll, F.R.I.D.A.Y is here too, Lots of fights mostly against no name bad gys, Misunderstandings, Platonic Relationships, each chapter is it's own thing, friendship?, most of them wrong, not an identity reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageFights/pseuds/CourageFights
Summary: Clint somehow befriends the devil of Hell's Kitchen. (He thinks? The guy's hard to read) Daredevil keeps blindsiding the Avengers (mainly Hawkeye) unintentionally. In other words, The Avengers keep making assumptions and getting it wrong.





	1. You didn't know!?

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, Clint meets a crazy red-clad vigilante on a stakeout and the two's attraction to trouble leads them to continued run-ins. Still, it's nice that someone recognized him and still treats him normal.

**Blind Revelations**

Chapter One:  _You didn't know!?_

Summary: Clint meets a crazy red-clad vigilante on a stakeout and the two's attraction to trouble leads them to continued run-ins. Still, its nice that someone recognized him and still treats him normal.

**Blind Revelations**

Chapter One:  _You didn't know!?_

Hawkeye had been on a stakeout in a building on the outskirts of Hell's Kitchen gathering some intel on a suspicious location. Maybe it was evil scientists. Maybe it was drugs. He was still in the early parts of his initial investigation. Watching three thugs discussing the latest Knicks game waiting for them to get to business and slip something he could use. Black Widow was positioned in a nearby building. She was keeping an eye out for anyone coming in or going out. They knew there was going to be some kind of transfer but they weren't even sure what it was or if it was even happening tonight. Their data just said "soon."

He huffed, shifting slightly, he'd kill for a bag of chips right now. Small talk was boring. It was as two of the men started arguing over whether or not some player was trash or not that the lights went out. Body's started falling and he could see the shadow of a figure flipping around throwing out windmill kicks like they were a 50% off sale on charcoal in the height of grilling season. By the time he'd reached up to pull down and initiate his night vision goggles he found himself being yanked roughly out of his hideaway in the vent. His green-tinted vision getting filled with gritted teeth and stubble.

His only saving grace had been the fact that the rogue man had tossed him like yesterdays garbage into the far wall giving Clint enough time to find his feet and throw up a guard. The precious seconds he gained dodging the heavy sounding fist gave Natasha time to inquire whether or not he needed assistance. (This was a blessing, though he wouldn't realize it until much, much, later) He did blame the mild distraction for his taking a solid hit to the shoulder and he noted that he couldn't take many of those from this fighter.

Just because it sounded like he was getting his ass handed to him didn't mean he was though. He said as much to Black Widow as he dodged another hit and pulled out a knife. Blades were not his strong suit but he could hold up against more than your average Jo.

"Shit." Clint hissed as his knife was kicked from his hand before he could even really use it. He despondently watched it skitter across the concrete as he absently dodged another blow aimed for his nose. Clearly, this miscreant was above average. Miscreant was a good word for this guy Clint thought. Someone who raids unsuspecting criminal bases with unrelenting fists of fury. Though what the devil of Hell's Kitchen wanted here was anyone's guess. He might have asked if he wasn't so busy trying to stay out of the path of vigilantly styled justice. It wasn't often Hawkeye struggled in a fight (as long as his opponent was human (not Natasha) and not super powered- and even then he could hold his own).

He wished there was enough space to use his bow, hell, he wished this guy would give him enough breathing room to at least grab his Glock. "You're a spy. There's a difference between reconnaissance and incursion." Natasha's voice was blunt and staticky over the line but he heard the mocking tone in her word choice.

Suddenly, the man backed off breathing roughly. "You're not mob."

Taking the beat for all it was worth Clint pulled his gun on the fighter before him. The man was dressed in a full body suit. Something thin but the blow's exchanged proved it was at least as tough as the armor Clint was wearing. A mask covered the top part of the stranger's face. Clint didn't need to see the silly little horns or the fact that the suit was red to know who he was up against. He'd already figured it out. That the devil of Hell's Kitchen stood before him. "What was your first clue, Evil Knievel?" He gasped out through heaving breaths, using his awesome humor and wit, trying to catch his breath.

The man relaxed his stance slightly but still looked ready to move. His fist lowering to his sides but staying tightly clinched. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"What, do you not recognize me?" It was a self-deprecating jab meant to throw the other off. He didn't expect the man to know him.

"Can't say that I do." The man answered gruffly his mouth twitching slightly. Face twitches could be tells for lies. Clint knew that. He was taught how to read people- even if he was nowhere near Natasha's level. He couldn't even see half of this guy's face or his eyes though and that was like seventy percent of the info missing. Still…

A small trill of excitement ran through him as something occurred to him. If this guy was lying then that meant that he really did recognize him and he was being coy. That made him snort. "Sure you don't." He said pulling in his pleasure as he holstered his gun. The fact that he knew him and was being flippant about it made the archer instantly give him one little mark of approval in his mind.

The man's frown deepened. Which honestly Clint hadn't thought was possible. Daredevil worked his jaw a moment before responding. "Fine, we'll skip formalities. Go, crawl back in the vent's where you came from and let me do my job."

Clint was honestly offended. This guy clearly knew who he was (maybe) and he still didn't want his help. "I'm here to get information- so we can figure out what's going on -

"Already got all the info I need- not waiting for some government entity to tell me I can move. Go wait for Uncle Sam to give you the okay, and stay out of my way."

"I don't work for the government- at least not directly- because- I mean after- look it's complicated!" Clint followed after grabbing for Daredevil's arm. The limb was jerked from his reach in a quick moment and suddenly a hand was shoving against his chest. "Shut up- or leave."

Clint held up his hands in a sign of surrender, and the man held him for a moment the blank eyes of his mask glaring down at him. Seeming to take Clint's mild surrender for what it was, Daredevil spun around and moved to the door at the end of the hall. Hawkeye watched the man as he took in a deep breath and cocked his head slightly. His hands flexing in and out of tight fist.

There was an awkward stretch of silence and the archer watched as a particularly large particle of dust spun through the air. "So…" He said as his distraction settled into the floor eyes returning to the man pretending to be a statue. "I thought you said you were going?"

Instead of answering, like a normal human, the man before him lifted his foot and kicked the door in; hard. It flew open and instead of banging against the wall Clint heard the door collide with something decidedly not structural with a pained sounding grunt. Before he could even question it the man was through the door. His departure was followed by the sound of fighting and popping guns.

Rushing in after the crazy bastard expecting to see a downed vigilante he came to a scene of Daredevil twisting and wrenching a gun from a man's hand with a snap of the guy's wrist. Slipping into the side as he dodged bullets and elbowed the now screaming criminal in the face. One movement flowing into the next Daredevil tossed the weapon he'd taken at the face of the last standing offender in the room. Kicked the first man in the gut so hard it left the guy gagging and flipped over to the other man who was now clutching his face where his own night vision goggles were now clearly cracked. Blood seeped down his face as he stumbled trying to aim with shaking limbs. The devil showed no mercy as he brought his foot down on the man's head. Knocking him out cold. Then the suited marauder hopped back to the other man punched him in the head with three heavy hits leaving him limp. Only to kick one of the men he'd downed before Clint even entered in the side stopping their attempt to stand.

In less than a minute, it seemed, the man before him had pulled off some near Natasha level shit and knocked out five men in a matter of seconds. There was a moan from behind the door. Clint looked around it to see a sixth man laying against the wall. "Let's go." Daredevil grunted.

Blinking the spy trotted after the other. "So you're fine with me coming along then?"

"Can't stop you, can I?"

Hawkeye grinned. "Nope!" He felt giddy for some reason. As they entered an area that was more warehouse-like. His new bust'um'up companion slowed. The large room held three large shipping crates and Hawkeye hesitated. This felt like a trap.

Daredevil shoved him aside as bullet's started flying pushing the both of them behind the closest crate. He moved to peek around their shelter only to duck back from the rain of leaded death. Daredevil moved to the other side as Clint tried to think. "I'm hearing a lot of gunfire." Natasha's voice came through.

"We're fine." Clint gritted his teeth reaching for his bow. "I'll try and pin them down- you think you can-" Clint frowned when he turned to see Daredevil was gone. The sound of bullets began to taper off. "Where-?"

There was a scream and a thud and Clint peaked around the metal wall to see a man sprawled on the ground clearly having fallen from the beams where he could see the apparent ninja that was Daredevil standing. He could see two limp body's laying on separate beams.

Clint walked out into the open with caution. Daredevil dropped down in front of him and spoke. "We need to open these crates. Now." Hawkeye didn't see any reason to argue.

After the two of them managed to break the first lock and the door swung open Clint bit back a swear and swallowed. Shaking he touched his com. Forgetting that it had been set to just open communication and stammered. "'Tosh, call an ambulance."

"Ask for a couple." The man beside him was grim. "Then get out of my city." With that, he moved on to open the next crate. Clint was too distracted to comment.

* * *

Hawkeye was frustrated as the last ambulance pulled away and Daredevil was nowhere to be seen. He'd wanted to thank him properly. The state some of those girls were in- he wasn't sure they would have lasted till he'd intercepted the tradeoff as they had originally planned. Twenty-three girls where found and Seventeen of them were dehydrated and malnourished.

"Where's your new friend?" Natasha asked as she walked up to him.

"He's not my friend." Clint responded too quickly. Natasha just raised her brow at him and he shrugged. "Don't know. Gone I guess."

"Should we look into him?"

Clint knew what she was asking. She wanted to know if he was a threat. To know if they needed to know him better. Both were hesitant to let anyone by without knowing as much about them as possible. Yet, since the who SHIELD was HYDRA thing Clint tried to rain in his paranoia and curiosity. It wasn't his business to know everything about everyone. Not anymore. And ever since the whole fall out of his previous employers it just felt wrong. Especially with potential ally's. It was their thing to find out everyone's weaknesses and strengths and how to use those things against them. He was trying to be better than that.

Daredevil was a vigilante who was doing good and he seemed to be strong but his strength was not unnatural. He shook his head. "Maybe if he gets into our business… but I think this was more us stepping on his toes. He was here to help those girls. Let's just leave him be."

Natasha hummed clearly not sure. "He could be an asset." She pressed.

"He could." Clint shrugged. Knowing that if they pursued that hard enough the others would get involved and he didn't want to force anything on the guy. Because if he were in Daredevil's shoes suddenly having a super team trying to sniff you out would be annoying. Maybe, on a level, it was mutual respect for a guy who knew who he was but didn't make a big deal out of it. Clint was used to being overlooked but on the rare occasion when he was recognized he was either talked down to or idolized.

Daredevil just treated him like any other irritating guy. It wasn't surprising, Clint knew he could be obnoxious. "Look, let's just not look into him for now." Natasha's face only shifted just a fraction and Clint could tell she was disappointed. "Okay. How about we just don't actively look. Fair is fair if we coerce something out of him if we run into him… but no creepy stalky spy stuff."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll save that for later."

Clint watched her walk away slightly pleased that she was respecting his wish. Then he frowned. "Hey, who even says there will be a later? New York is big- the world is big!"

"You attract trouble." She said as if that were an answer. Her green eyes sparkling with amusement as she disappeared into a taxi car.

"Not going to happen!" He said before his shoulders fell and he let out a long breath. It was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

Turns out Natasha was only half right. It was probably true that Clint attracted trouble. It was hard to argue considering some of the shit he just seemed to stumble into. The other part of the equation seemed to be the fact that Daredevil, it appeared, attracted (possibly more) trouble himself. The second time he ran into the shady hero he was surrounded by four men bleeding profusely as he held them off from a crying child.

His movements were restrained because when he tried to beat down on the men one of them would slip past his guard and go for the girl. He'd get hit readjusting to block any attempts to do so. Unfortunately, Clint had just been on a food run and so only had a knife on him. The extra hand was all the devil seemed to need though. Clint cringed as Daredevil let loose on the men till they fell unconscious.

"Thanks." The man said before scooping the girl up in his arms and jumping up the fire escape. The girl looked down at Clint as they left her eye's glowing. Clint decided to ignore it. If he could see it so could the devil of Hell's Kitchen. There must have been a reason he was not only saving the child but taking her with him.

Pausing before they disappeared over the roof Daredevil grunted. "Now get yourself and your trouble out of my city."

"What makes it your city?" But they were gone.

* * *

Clint wasn't much for listening to others. Still, all he'd been doing was going on a walk when he stumbled into a bit of trouble. While Daredevil flew into his mess running from his own. Clint was dealing with some petty bank robber's. Caught off guard again. He swore he needed to start caring his bow everywhere. It was in the moment that one of the thugs got in a lucky swipe, nicking his side, that the devil of Hell's Kitchen came running around the corner with about two dozen pissed off bikers on his tail. Sans bikes.

It was a bit humorous seeing biker's running. An activity they clearly rarely did. That was until he found the red-clad hero falling in step with him and suddenly his three opponents became maybe twenty. He didn't really know if that was accurate he wasn't going to count them all. "What the hell!?" He spat.

"Sorry." And Daredevil actually sounded sincere. Clint felt his irritation wane.

"What did you do?"

A wicked grin graced Daredevil's lips despite the fact that there were boisterous voices going into graphic detail as to what they were planning to do with his head. "Might have knocked about four stories worth of scaffolding onto their bikes."

Clint side-eyed the man. Somehow despite the odd's they were at a momentary standoff. Clint was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Why?" He hissed worried the tension was about to break. He was starting to wonder if the cops were out to dinner or something.

Shifting Daredevil tilted his head slightly. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Clint didn't know what to say to that. He didn't have the time to come up with anything either because the biggest biker decided he was tired of waiting for blood and swung a chain out starting the street brawl of the year.

By the time the police were pulling up the biker's who could still flee were gone and the robbers were down. He was pretty sure they were battered more by the bikers than he or his… comrade. Turning to see how the heavy hitting crime fighter was holding up only to find him gone shouldn't have left Clint feeling so abandoned.

Now he had to deal with the police himself. Great.

* * *

There was a lull in their meetups and Clint was starting to think he wouldn't see the man again.

It was the completion of some kind of shitty circle that the next time they met was when he was on another stakeout. Though he was the eye's this time sitting on an adjacent roof. Their target was a suspected HYDRA hideout.

Somehow his position had been compromised and they were taking pot shots at him. He growled frustrated at the situation. He drew his bow and took in a quick succession of breaths preparing to make a shot. Chances were he wouldn't be able to get an arrow out without taking a shot of his own, with any luck, the damage to himself would be minimal.

Hopping to his feet he took his shot quickly catching sight of a red form moving across the roof. A punch to his targets face changed it from a kill shot to a shoulder wound. A bullet grazed Hawkeye's cheek but Clint didn't duck back down as the number of shooter's aiming for him dropped by half as they started gunning for the demon on their roof.

Clint took the reprieve to start shooting back- but every time he went for a kill shot Daredevil would smack his target out of the way. Hawkeye may have never had much schooling but he was smart enough to take a hint. As the vigilante took a hit in the shoulder maneuvering between knocking guys out and punching them out of the path of deadly arrows Clint shifted to just taking disabling shots. "Stubborn- I didn't know you had a bleeding heart. The way you beat people to an inch of their lives." He frowned as it seemed the devil of Hell's Kitchen seemed to be laughing as he brutally punched a guys face in.

"Who are you talking to?" Steve's voice came over the com link.

Clint sighed. "No one."

"He's just complaining about his friend in red. I'm guessing he showed up on the roof, am I right?" Natasha said, the sound of body's dropping in the background of her audio.

"Friend's don't tell friend's to get the hell out of their city every other time they meet."

"Whatever you say, hotshot."

"How's our situation?" Steve asked. "I've cleared the lower level's. I think I found the, uh, main computer- mainframe- thing."

"Men keep coming up to the roof- but if I had to guess we're almost done up here." Clint said releasing three arrows that took out the knees of the men that had tried to corner Daredevil. The crime fighter paused a moment and Hawkeye could see him grin in his direction.

If he had normal eyes he's sure he would have never seen it. "I'm headed your way, Steve. Keep your eye's open Hawkeye."

"You got it."

Within twenty minutes the building was clear and they had a few new leads on what HYDRA was up to and where they were hiding. "I don't kill people." Daredevil said suddenly seemingly out of nowhere as they gathered outside the building. Letting the authorities take the living terrorist away.

"What?"

"You called me a bleeding heart. I don't kill people- and I try to keep them from getting killed if I can." Daredevil crossed his arms. "You guys do things your way, I get it- but you can't have a chance at redemption when you're six feet under."

"What does the devil care about redemption?" Natasha said lightly crossing her arms and glaring the man down, seeming to dare him to lecture her. She had killed several of the men inside.

"Don't know." Daredevil shrugged. "But I care." Then he turned in Clint's direction looking a bit to the side of him as if not meeting his eyes, frowning. "When were you going to tell me you were Hawkeye? The worlds greatest marksmen and a member of The Avengers?"

Clint blinked then let out a weak laugh. "Wait…" He studied Daredevil's frown. "You didn't know?!" The archer was incredulous.

"Uh. No." The devil said with a deepening frown. "I just thought you were some annoying, unlucky, son of a bitch of a spy with military training."

Captain America let out a snort that he tried to play off as a cough. Natasha's lip's quirked slightly. "Well, you aren't wrong." She said.

"He's just as bad!" Clint waved to the other man in desperation looking to his team for support.

"Sure he is." Steve said with a laugh as he and Natasha headed toward the car that would take them back to the Avenger's tower.

"Your lucks just as bad!" Clint turned to Daredevil. "Tell them!"

The man's lip twitched. So that's what it was before. The devil hadn't been lying when he said he didn't know who he was. He'd been laughing at him. "Go home, Hawkeye." He cuffed him on the arm. "And stay out of my city." Daredevil smirked before he raced up a nearby fire escape and disappeared.

"Typical." Clint couldn't even be mad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers think Daredevil is hacking their communication devices because of his and Clint's side conversations after missions. Daredevil might make it worse by messing with them. Tony loses sleep trying to find the hack and block it. Needless to say, he's losing his mind looking for something that doesn't exist. Clint wants to be a good teammate but he's bonding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about tech or programming. This chapter is a wee bit longer than I expected and not as funny as the last… but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Chapter Two: Stop hacking us!

It was as Clint felt his heart trying to beat out of his chest, in a sudden fall into an alley watching the spray of bullets digging into the wall of the building behind where he'd been standing, that he truly started to think of Daredevil as more than a weird colleague.

Seeing the red figure falling after him with a twist had made him realize his fall wasn't simply a hard choice between dead and hurt but a calculated move. Then he landed with a squelch and Daredevil fell in just as he realized how not broken he was. As Daredevil tossed bags over their heads he bit back a laugh.

It kind of seemed appropriate that it was in this moment. After being tossed off a roof into a dumpster that the Avenger really felt the two's friendship was really starting to solidify. Not just because it was how double D had saved him from death.

Though that was sweet of him. No, it was because after Daredevil claimed they were in the clear he hadn't told him to get out of his city. Usually, when that happened it was because Daredevil didn't have time to. Instead, he helped pull Hawkeye out of the bin and brushed a bit of lettuce off his own shoulder. Then limping, the two went their separate ways to recuperate for the counter-attack they would eventually make.

Clint believed more and more as time passed without the demand to "stay out" that he was right in the idea that he'd wormed his way into the devil of Hell's Kitchen's heart. Truly, they were bonding and it wasn't a sign at all that the masked vigilante had just given up on Clint ever listening.

The increased appearances that Daredevil made when the Avengers were near his city may have been a sign of their growing trust as well. The masked vigilantly had never treated Clint any different than he did when he hadn't know who he was. He even stuck around after the fights to talk to Clint sometimes. Though, it was starting to become clear to the others, and reluctantly to Hawkeye as well, that something wasn't adding up.

They'd just finished killing off a small invasion of mutant monster rat's that had crawled up out of the sewer. Something that Daredevil had mostly left to the Avengers while he helped evacuate the civilians. Now that things had calmed down he joined them on the corner. Clint was folding up his bow and Captain America was shaking rodent guts off his shield. Daredevil made a face because of it while moving over to Clint and the two started talking. Partway through Ironman flew over to let them know cleanup had begun.

"Good." Daredevil said. "I should go. My other life is calling."

"Alright." Clint said. "See you around."

Daredevil nodded starting to walk into a nearby alley before he paused. "Oh, you remember that dumpster we fell into? It's actually where a really good Thai place shares their dumpster with a Tex-Mex fast-food chain. Something weird happens when their garbage mixes and it smells awful. Still, their red curry is phenomenal. If you're looking for a place to eat I'd recommend it." He said and then jumped up on to the fire escape and parkoured away.

Tony's mask lifted from his face so Clint could see his frown. "Was that because of the conversation we were having about what to eat after the fight?" He asked.

Clint waved his hands, not able to keep his eyes from widening. "No. No, it must be a coincidence."

"You sure?" Steve asked looking at the fire escape suspiciously. Clint was sure the look was for their masked acquaintance and not a random set of stairs, but he kind of wished it was the stairs being suspicious. Other than keeping the groups well earned, but toxic, paranoia off his friend, it would be at the very least a strangely interesting story. "The time Captain America demolished the dubious steps."

Tony was defiantly following the trail of paranoia as he crossed his arms and glared at Clint. "Just like how last time he told you that he thought purple was as good a color as any after the fight where we were giving you a hard time about your gaudy hearing aids."

"Erm…" He fidgeted under Ironman's growing ire.

"He did say they looked good on you." Steve said seeming to try to put a bit more credit to Clint's side a bit of tentative relief relaxing his shoulders.

Tony waved the patriot's words aside. "He was kidding, you'd have to be blind to believe that."

Clint tried to keep how much that offended him out of his voice. "Maybe, he's just really good at gathering intel?" Clint shrugged as he feigned nonchalance. "Or guessing things."

"Or maybe he's hacking our coms? Don't tell me the time that he was clearly laughing at a joke he shouldn't have been able to hear he was just guessing things!" Tony snapped. "He wears a helmet! Getting speakers in them would be easy! Especially if he's some kind of computer genius!"

"He never goes near the computers when they're involved in a mission." Clint said waving him off.

"So we won't suspect him!" Tony said pointing an "aha!" finger at him.

"Then why be so obvious about it?" Clint tried to laugh it off. Daredevil was at the very least his brother in arms in the "always in the wrong place at the right time squad." (Totally a thing.) He wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Steve looked deep in thought when Clint glanced at him. "Steve?"

"Maybe… to stab us in the back?" Steve said sounding troubled again.

Hawkeye shook his head roughly. "Daredevil's hard to read… but how does this lead to that?" Steve looked ruffled.

Tony placed a contemplative hand to his chin. "Well, he's clearly hacking the system somehow."

"Into your systems?" Clint laughed and crossed his arms in opposition. His next statement lacking the teasing he'd normally put in the following words. "I thought you were too vain to believe anyone could hack the systems of The Tony Stark. Even if it is just the com's system. You're a tech genius so it'd be hard to do even if it's nothing like hacking into the main-"

"Shit! You don't think he might have hacked more than our coms?"

"What? No-

Tony wasn't listening as he looked up and shouted. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.!" Clint stepped back from the sudden recoil of a full repulser take off happening just a few feet from him. Squinting he watched as the human rocket shot off doing a tight spin before shooting straight for the Avenger tower. "He's overreacting!" He threw up his hands before he looked over to Rogers who just gave him a quirked brow in response. "He's overreacting." Clint repeated, sure.

* * *

 

Clint wasn't sure of anything anymore.

After the mission with the rat's Tony had done a full system sweep and personally checked every algorithm in the com system. He declared their tech clean and happily returned to the filled paranoia-free. That was until the next mission involving Daredevil in which the red-clad crime fighter had intercepted Natasha and joined her in bringing down a group of ninja's. Natasha relayed the man's responses without having to fill him in. It seemed that after that incident Daredevil stopped pretending he couldn't hear what was being said over the communications line.

Tony after going over the codes multiple times and finding nothing, decided, in a fit of madness, to prove once and for all that something was up. He had insisted that they talk as if Daredevil could hear them. To prove a point. Clint had rolled his eyes at the billionaire's antics but now… "Daredevil." Tony said and the archer watched with a wildly beating heart as the man he was starting to trust stopped and put a hand to his ear. "We're splitting the floors you take the top three. Give Hawkeye a signal on the roof when you're clear."

Daredevil sent a sharp grin over his shoulder clearly looking back at Hawkeye who was squatting in the vacant office of a skyscraper nearby and gave a thumbs up. Swallowing thickly Clint let out a shaky breath. "He got the message."

"Damn it!" Tony's voice came over the com's. "I ran a full system's check and beefed up the firewall! I even rewrote some of the script!"

The engineer started rambling tech Clint didn't understand and then Natasha spoke. "Worry about it later Ironman, we've got work to do."

After the raid, Clint pulled Daredevil aside. "What was that?"

The vigilante smiled. "Teamwork. I think. What's up Hawkeye?"

"I told you to call me Clint." The spy said tersely. "You could just ask for a com you know- you don't have to do this."

Clint couldn't see it but the way Daredevils mouth quirked just slightly and his mask shifted convinced him that the man was raising an eyebrow at him. "And what am I doing?" He was still trying to play it off.

"You know exactly what you're doing!" Ironman said pointing angrily as he walked onto the roof. Clint was starting to wonder if the man had ever even heard that it was rude to point. "And when I figure it out you'll never do it again! Talk to the team like everyone else! We know you're doing it so you can just join the conversation. The one-way radio trick is frustrating- invasive- and annoying."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Daredevil said flatly and his head tilted slightly to the side as the sound of sirens started in the distance. "Well, this was fun, but duty calls, as they say." And he backed up to the edge of the roof and jumped without even looking.

"We'll get him next time." Tony said. "I'm installing a virus that'll follow his trail and eat his network alive."

"Sounds pleasant." Clint said.

* * *

 

The next time Clint saw Tony was three days later. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. "I couldn't find any trace of him." He mumbled shaking slightly as he poured coffee into a trembling cup. "He's good." He chuckled darkly and jabbing at his stark tablet. "But I'm better and I will find him. Till then I have my new virus. Any foreign program entering the system from an outside source will instantly activate the "fuck'um'up virus." And I'll know how they entered and I'll be able to stop it from happening again!"

"Well… if he's really hacking your system he's probably only doing it during missions… so maybe it won't be there till then… unless the program is already in your system? Would it be able to tell? I don't really get computer stuff. Not at your level." Being able to hack into computers with shit firewall was nothing compared to the computer systems Tony programmed for his coffee maker. Let alone whatever was now happening with the communicators.

"No no, even if the main program is somehow already in the system the activation code isn't…" Tony waved him off as he walked away mumbling. Hopefully to sleep. Clint was starting to worry.

* * *

 

Clint sigh's sitting on a random roof debating on whether or not he should say anything to Daredevil the next time he sees him. The team's paranoia was growing like a wildfire. Steve was adamant about looking into Daredevil but didn't want to push Clint. Tony was to string out and exhausted to aid in that. Bruce wanted no part of the whole thing but reminded Clint to be careful. Sam had yet to meet the controversial devil but even he seemed a bit uneasy by the man's reputation alone. Natasha was being normal at least but she'd never let on how she was really feeling. "What's up Robin Hood?"

Clint jumped slightly having not heard the other walk up. He studied his fellow hesitantly before giving a half shrug. "Robin Hood stole from the rich and gave to the pore. I don't really do either of those things… just kind of shoot people up. Some of them haven't even been bad guys…" He had a complicated past as an orphan runaway and a spy. Let alone all the complexity's that the Avengers initiative brought with it.

"In need of a confessional?" Daredevil quipped sounding tentatively teasing.

Clint laughed and sighed. "Maybe. Maybe…" He stared off across the skyline his thoughts further than he could see. He didn't want to ruin the calmness of the night by bringing up such a touchy subject but he owed it to his team. He took a breath.

"Hey." Daredevil said suddenly. "Follow me."

Clint hesitated. Most of their time together was spent fighting. This was the first meeting that Clint could recall where neither Daredevil or he were in the middle of something already or calling on the other for help. Or so he'd thought. With a huff, he pushed himself to his feet. "Trouble?" He asked.

Daredevil grinned but didn't answer. Clint paused for only a second then shrugged. "What the hell? In for a penny."

Running with Daredevil across the rooftops when not fleeing for their lives or chasing ninja's was surprisingly fun. The man would throw in ridiculous flips and twirls. Sometimes hopscotching across area's that looked vacant of landing spots as if he'd drawn the cityscape himself.

Clint allowed himself to get lost in the rush of death-defying leaps and tight rope like runs across the New York skies. His experience with the circus and the street's made him exceptionally good at parkour. Daredevil was better.

He took daring leaps and blind jumps like they were nothing. It was breathtaking to watch. Every once in a while he'd even stop and wait for Clint to catch up when he couldn't follow the shorter path Daredevil had made. There seemed to be little logic to the direction they were going. It wasn't a straight line. More like a weaving sweep across Hell's Kitchen.

"So… going to let on to where we're going?" Clint asked as he walked up to Daredevil who'd come to a stop, on a long flat roof. A large warehouse of some sort or another.

Daredevil settled on the edge of the building facing out across the water. His legs dangling. "Night is quiet for once." The man said. "Thought I'd bring you on patrol just in case… and I kind of wanted to show you how I do it."

Clint didn't get it. All they'd done is run across rooftops. "Okay…" He sighed looking out over the water. Watching the moon reflect off the lapping water.

"How's the view?" Daredevil asked suddenly sounding self-conscious.

Clint considered it. Taking in the ships at port and the stretch of buildings shadowed by the glow of a midnight sky. He could see bits of plastic bobbing in the water and a nest of seagulls resting nearby. The air felt calm and he felt at home. "Surprisingly. Beautiful." Clint said in mock surprise with a half smirk getting a light punch to the shoulder in response. Clint forgets about all the paranoia back at the tower.

* * *

 

Then he makes it back home and finds Tony sprawled out across the breakfast counter. "Leave him be." Steve said walking around the sleeping man to pour himself a cup of coffee. "I would move him to the couch but I'm afraid I'll wake him."

"Damn." Clint sighed sitting in a bench across from his teammate. "Is he at least eating?"

"By some miracle." Steve filled half his cup with creamer and tipped the sugar in without any sort of restraint. Clint hummed.

"This whole thing is kind of driving him mad I think." The super soldier said.

"You ever consider that he might be looking for something that doesn't exist?" Clint whispered.

Rodgers cocked his head. "So you think he's just… what, reading our minds?"

Clint shrugged with a cringe. "I don't know…" He sighed flopping over the counter as well pouting openly. "I want to trust him."

Steve was silent as he stared into his coffee. "Doesn't mean you should."

"Trust your own judgment." Natasha said suddenly in the conversation as she gave a light tap to Clint's shoulder. "He hasn't done anything to jeopardize our missions." She said pulling the milk out of the fridge.

Clint's eyes narrowed at his fellow spy. Natasha didn't just let things go. "You know something." It wasn't a question. Natasha always knows something. The woman shrugged as she filled a bowl with the white liquid having yet to pick out her cereal. It used to drive him up the wall when she did that. He's learned to ignore the feeling of irritation at the act and studied her uninterested expression.

She glanced up at him and smirked as she pored in her flaky oats. "Eat something." With that, she sauntered away. Leaving Clint feeling irritated and oddly reassured all at once.

* * *

 

Everything kind of fell apart when there was a small army of robots raiding the city. Daredevil had been the one to find the location of the main power source. Tony claimed later he'd just figured it out and was about to tell the team when the masked fighter swooped in landing on the robot Steve was fighting and instructed the embodiment of truth justice and the American way in where to punch and rip the thing apart.

One point to the tech-savvy side Clint guessed as Steve shared the info with the rest of the team and the rest of the fight went well enough but then Daredevil was flipping over to Clint looking frantic. "You have to tell Tony to drop in altitude- something is-

There was an explosion as something collided with Ironman sending him spiraling out of the sky. Suddenly, without much explanation as to why all the remaining robots just dropped. Clint didn't care, he was running with the rest of the team to their fallen partner.

Tony groaned physically ripping the Ironman mask off his face. Something he usually only did when the mask wasn't working properly. "Tony are you okay?" Clint asked frantic. "Daredevil was trying to tell me you needed to move but-

Tony glared at Clint. "Why couldn't he tell me himself! Hu!?" He sat up wobbling slightly. "Shit." He spits out a bit of blood and Clint's heart rate kicked up. "Bit my cheek wide open." Tony mumbled.

Letting out a pent up breath Clint watched as Steve moved Tony's arms and legs around. "Anything broken?" He asked.

"No." Tony said tersely.

"I'm sorry if I was just faster-

"No." Tony said shaking his head not looking at Daredevil. "If you'd just use that tech of yours to make two-way communication possible instead of just fucking with us- you could have warned me directly!"

Daredevil worked his jaw. "You never gave me a communication device."

"I didn't think I needed to!" Tony stood glaring down the other man.

Daredevil looked away and swallowed thickly. "I think I should go."

"Maybe you should." Tony said coldly.

Clint didn't try to stand up for Daredevil. He didn't try to cool Tony down. He just let it happen and numbly helped the team move into the process of cleaning up.

* * *

It was a few days later and Clint decided to go on a walk. If he wandered into Daredevil territory it was just on his route. Nothing for it. No guaranty any trouble would even show up.

After two hours of aimless walking, Clint slid into a bench and let out a long breath that was definitely not a sigh. Usually when he entered Hell's Kitchen trouble came to him like fly's to a fresh mound of cow pie. Sitting in front of the well-maintained lawn that led up to a little church left the impression that trouble was far away. He wanted to talk to Daredevil but the only way to do that was to run into him, and that only happened when there was trouble. "Now what?" He covered his eyes with his forearms leaning back and stretching out his legs.

Suddenly something prodded his foot lightly. "Oh, sorry."

Lifting his arm Clint saw a man wearing sunglasses standing next to him. The end of a long cane moving from his foot to feel out the bench. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Blinking Clint sat up. "No, no. I don't mind."

The stranger moved his hand forward swatting the air lightly before he grabbed the back of the bench and took a seat next to him letting out a tired breath. "Long day at the office." He said conversationally. "This place always calms me down."

"Uh…" Clint shifted. Studying the man beside him. He was wearing a suit. He had a bit of stubble and something about his half smile seemed familiar.

"You seem troubled." The man said leaning a bit toward him. He tried to hide the action by shuffling his feet and moving back.

Clint shrugged. "No. Not really." The two fell into silence and it was awkward at first but soon Clint found himself relaxing as he just watched people pass by. Soaking in the sun. "Do you mind if I talk a bit?" Clint felt the words leave him before he'd thought about it.

The man looked a bit surprised but nodded. "Sure. I don't mind."

Clint worried his lip. He talked a lot when he was nervous or lonely or feeling ornery. His training made it weird though. Usually when he talked he just spouted unimportant things. Words without value or meaning. Pointless trivia. Questions that he meant to annoy more than garner information. Nothing that could be thrown back at him as a weapon. This guy was a stranger he'd probably never meet again and he was blind. He had no idea who he was talking to. Clint could unload a little. "I am a part of a group." Keep it simple Barton, he told himself. "We do things together."

"You do things?" The man sounded amused as he smiled.

"Yeah…" Clint hesitated. "Things. I made a… well, I think we might be friends. Lately, though I haven't been so sure." The man frowned looking concerned. "He's into the same kind of… activities the rest of us are… and this is sounding questionable- but it's not weird, I promise." The man laughed at that. Clint smiled for a second then looked down at his shoes with a sigh. "He seems cool… but I don't really know him. Now things are getting complicated and one of my older friends is… frustrated because of him." Clint hesitated. "I don't know what he's been doing but he's been doing this thing… making everyone think he can do something… I'm not sure he can. Like he's…" Clint trailed off shrugging.

The man was quiet beside him as Clint failed to find the words to continue. "Sound's complicated."

Clint snorted. "I guess. I feel like maybe I'm being lied to… He won't admit to anything."

The silence returned but Clint felt marginally better finally admitting out loud that he wasn't super sure about Daredevil. Smacking his hand's to his knee's he made to stand up. "Maybe-" The blind man hesitated and Clint tilted his head toward him to see he was working his jaw. Swallowing the man continued. "Maybe you're not asking your friend the right questions?"

Clint frowned thinking about it. "Maybe… I don't know if I've really asked him anything but to stop…"

"Stop?"

"He's been… getting into things that aren't his to get into." The man nodded seeming to understand or at least acting like he did. "Wow. Sorry. I never talk this much." Clint laughed finally getting to his feet suddenly feeling self-conscious.

The man raised a brow at him, looking unconvinced. "You sound like a talker."

Clint laughed. "Oh, I talk alright. All the time. Got jokes and quips like you wouldn't believe… I just don't talk… ya know?"

Smiling sadly the man beside him nodded slowly. "I think I do. Mind if I get your name?"

Clint smiled. "Clint." He held out his hand.

The blind man reached toward his voice and moved his hand a bit left and right before taking Clint's into a surprisingly strong grip. "Matt." He tilted his head to the side slightly as he smiled. "I'm sure things will work out."

* * *

 

Tony was laughing when Clint got back. "What's going on?" He asked Steve who was sitting on the couch watching the engineer with a weary smirk. Bruce was leaning against the wall looking amused as well.

"I was going through the robot's from our last battle and I figured out why all the bot's dropped at the end." He was bouncing around like a hyperactive puppy pulling out holograms and spinning around as he shoved one into Hawkeyes face.

Clint studied the display seeing that it was a code of some sort. He recognized a few key commands and lines of your basic code but he didn't understand at all what he was looking at. In all honesty, it looked a bit messy. "Cool?"

"Cool? Cool!?" Tony scoffed. "This, my friend, is what happens when the 'fuck'um'up virus' tears through a system! Whoever was running these things tried to hack my suit- which obviously would have my best anti-hack tech- and boom! Full system failure." The man was giddy with a vindictive kind of glee.

"Well, it definitely stopped the fight." Clint said. "Do you know who did it?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Duh." He pulled up another screen of a fairly familiar villain. "Dr. Doom." He snickered. "I bet he's just livid! Now all I have to do is work on…" And Tony devolved into techno babel about how to stop a direct line hack or something.

It seemed after that, that Tony had forgotten all about Daredevil and his supposed "hacking." Until they met again.

"Stop it!" Tony growled after the altercation actually stepping out of his suit to confront the man face to face. Daredevil looked just as shocked as Clint felt.

"Stop what?" He asked sounding seriously confused.

"Stop hacking us!"

Daredevil frowned. "I'm not-

"Look at me!" Tony motioned to himself. His hair was sticking up in so many directions Clint wouldn't be surprised if the man admitted to shocking himself in his sleep-deprived state. Clint had kind of gotten used to it but now realized that, yeah, that wasn't normal for Tony. He wasn't even wearing a monkey suit like he almost always did when outside the tower. "I haven't slept well in weeks!"

Daredevil cocks his head slightly in the man's direction. The tilt of it making him look like a petulant teenager. He works his jaw a moment before his shoulders drop slightly with a long sigh. "I'm not hacking you."

Tony froze. The look he was sending Daredevil's way was flaming. "Excuse me?" His voice was stilted and held a threat behind it.

Letting out a long deep sigh Daredevil repeated himself. "I am not hacking you."

"Is that why you never talked back?" Clint asked feeling pressure in his chest slowly loosening.

Shrugging his shoulders Daredevil said. "I didn't have the equipment to do that. I have one burner phone. That's the most tech savvy I get most days."

"Then how?" Tony asked his palms up as if expecting something to be given to him. He sounded like his sanity was tearing. Maybe it was, Hawkeye knew how much Tony hated having things handed to him.

Daredevil hesitated, shifting from foot to foot. "I could, um," he cleared his throat. "I could hear you."

"What like with an amplifier of some kind?" Tony asked then pointed at Clint who swatted at the offending appendage. "Like a hearing aid cranked up to eleven?"

Daredevil snorted. "No, that would suggest I could turn it off."

"So you could just hear us?" Clint asked breathlessly. "Like, just naturally?"

Daredevil nodded and smirked. "I have really good hearing."

Tony was staring at him like he was the most unbelievable thing he'd ever seen, his mouth slightly open in shock. "WHY?" The word shook through him. When Daredevil just frowned in confusion he clarified. "Why pretend you were listening through a device? We all saw you touch your helmet when we talked to you directly on multiple occasions!"

"Well…" Daredevil looked a bit sheepish. "Natasha… After that one time, she and I took down a bunch of ninjas. She asked about my slip-up's when I let on that I'd heard what you guys had been talking about." He hesitated. "I've never been good at explaining it… but she said not to worry. Told me the best way to make a good impression with you guys was to get in a good prank. Show you I wasn't all dark of the night all the time. I stopped pretending I didn't hear after that and actually played it up a little. I kind of just thought of it as a reverse hazing. Where the newbie was the one putting the veterans through the wringer." He shrugged. "I thought it would be a harmless way to let you in on my lesser known skill set, and it was funny… at first." He swallowed tilting his head down slightly toward Tony. "I'm really sorry."

Clint looked to Black Widow who was standing just behind the gaping Steve Rodgers and saw her holding up a hand to her mouth. She glared at him but he knew she was hiding a smug grin. Ruthless.

"Enhanced hearing?" Tony said sounding defeated. "Really?"

"Enhanced senses really." Daredevil said. "Everything but…" He hesitated. "Well, most of my senses are above average. I promise to not pull something like this again as long as we drop this line of questioning. I feel it will only lead down roads too close to home. Like the identity revealing kind and I don't trust anyone that much. Nothing personal."

"Fucking hearing?" Tony was mumbling sliding down the side of a wall putting his head between his knees as he let out a manic laugh. "Hearing?"

"Tony?"

Tony held up a hand toward Daredevil without lifting his head. "No. Don't talk to me right now."

Daredevil bit his lip looking Clint's way. Clint shrugged. "We'll give you some space." Natasha said putting her arms around Clint and Daredevils shoulders. "Let's give Ironman some space." Steve gave Tony a worried glance before following them.

"This was all your doing, you know that." Daredevil said.

"Oh." She smirked. "I know."

"So you weren't hacking us?" Steve asked sounding dazed.

"Nope." Natasha answered for him and Daredevil slipped out from under her arm. "You're not the only one with super senses." She said.

"Of course not." Steve said looking to Daredevil. "I just- you seem so normal."

"I'm just human." Daredevil said with a small smile. "You guys aren't going to dig into my life now right? I wasn't trying to make you paranoid. I just wanted to confuse you a bit."

"You're good." Clint said before anyone else could say something. "Your secret is safe. Promise."

Tony groaned. "Fine whatever. It's not like it was all a complete waste of time anyway."

Daredevil's head cocked in curiosity and Clint groaned when he saw the eager glint in Tony's eye. They spent the rest of the night listening to Tony brag about his own genius."

He let it slide though, hearing Daredevil's desperate plea for Tony to please shut up making him laugh. Turns out maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the only one Daredevil was starting to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I tried to make it fun and throw in some humor but I also wanted to allow the characters a chance to actually get under each other's skin. Natasha is kind of being a jerk in this by manipulating the situation… but I don't think it's too far outside the realm of her character. She may have said something during the robot fight if they had had to keep fighting but there was no changing what had happened. There was no immediate danger after the fight ended.
> 
> I'm excited about the next chapter.
> 
> Next chapter title: It wasn't on purpose, I swear!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint just wants Daredevil to hang out. Daredevil seems uninclined, not to mention busy with criminals who leave warnings in graffiti.

Chapter Three:  _It wasn't on purpose, I swear!_

The night was chilly as Clint pulled himself over the edge of the roof. He could hear the sound of traffic climbing up the walls of skyscrapers as he took in one quiet breath. There was his target standing, unsuspecting. He crouched trying to still his heart. Someone in the distance laid on their horn and he moved forward. His footsteps barely making a whisper on the graveled rooftop.

Just a few more inches-

"Hello, Clint." Daredevil's voice cut through him like a shock. His target then turned slightly before he smirked over his shoulder.

The breath Clint was holding rushed out of his body through motorboat lips as he shook the startle out of his limbs. "You're impossible to surprise. How did you know it was me?" Clint stepped up to the edge of the roof Daredevil was perched on and sat down. Letting his legs dangle freely.

"Other than the smell of coffee and stale pizza?" Daredevil said humor in his voice. "You're loud."

Clint placed a hand to his heart. "Ouch. Loud? Way to hurt a spy's pride." Chuckling the archer knocked his knuckles against the other man's leg in mock annoyance. "Pizza and coffee are staples of life." Ignoring him Daredevil's head cocked to the side as he listened to the city.

The man had kind of explained it to Clint. How he could hear sound most people never would even notice. He figured it was kind of like his eyesight. Something that one couldn't really understand without experience. Even Natasha, at times, seemed to underestimate how far he could see. Except for that one time when she overestimated… he had good eyes but even hawks couldn't see something the size of an envelope half a mile away, let alone what was written on it. (He still wasn't sure if she hadn't just been messing with him or not. It was most likely some kind of test.)

"Hear anything?"

Daredevil hummed. "Nothing too bad. Maybe a domestic dispute… but it hasn't escalated too physical violence yet and one of the neighbors is already going for their phone."

"Hu." Clint turned his gaze from where he'd been watching Daredevil to the city. "Well… do you want to just go back to the tower with me and watch some B movies? We could knock back a few beer's and talk the shit."

Daredevil smiled but it was off. "Thanks for the offer." Clint felt his momentary excitement wain. For just a moment he thought maybe the man would say yes for a change. He'd been trying to get the vigilante to just hang out for months now but he could hear the turn down in his voice. "Something might change. My city needs me, to be here."

"Well, tomorrow then? During the day. Daredevil tends to work at night- no one will miss you."

"My day job would." He said bluntly. "Besides it doesn't sound like my kind of thing…"

"You and your day job." Clint tisked. "Do you ever sleep?"

His masked friend chuckled. "Some times. When the mood strikes me."

"It doesn't have to be B movies…

* * *

The next evening, while skirting the edge of Hell's Kitchen, Hawkeye spots Daredevil on a roof three buildings over and 40 story's down. He feels a smile pulling at his lips. There's no way the devil of Hell's Kitchen knows he's there. This is the perfect opportunity to strike. The question is how to get to the other man's roof without giving himself away. He can't glide let alone fly so that's out.

There's a building, not as tall as the one he's on but taller than the one Daredevil is currently occupying. He grin's reaching back into his arsenal.

With a steady breath, he takes his shot driving an arrow deep into the wall of the nearby building. A sturdy but thin wire stretches out from where it's lodged to the spool on Clint's side. Working quickly so as not to miss his chance he cuts the wire and fastens it to some railing. Using his bow as a makeshift handle he leaps off the roof and bites back on the urge to yell out in excitement.

The line brings him close but he's still hight enough that Daredevil shouldn't-

"Crap!" His expert landing is thrown as he let's go just a tad too soon out of shock. Daredevil is looking up at him. The man's confusion warping to irritation and then to worry as Clint hit's the roof hard in an ungraceful manner that leaves his ankle screaming at him. His bow clatters in front of him. "Damn it! How did you know I was coming!?" He's more irritated about being found out then his injury.

Daredevil, who'd rushed over and had his hand's hovering over Hawkeye's leg, tilted his head slightly with a frown. "You do realize that you sliding down a metal wire with a metal… bow is as noisy a train. Right?"

Clint let his head fall back with a groan. "Man I thought I had you this time. My ankle is shot to hell for no reason now. Want to help me back home?" He asked hopeful, letting himself pout just a bit. "I make a mean chilly."

"I'm sure you do." Daredevil said dryly. "I'm here for a reason though."

Of course he is. Hawkeye knew that. He just wanted to drop in and say hi. It wasn't like he hadn't just finished a mission himself. "My bad. Anything I can help with… that doesn't involve running?"

Daredevil was still for a moment. "No." He stood. "I've got to go." The man hesitated and in the distance, Clint could hear sirens. "You can call someone to help you. Right?"

Clint huffed. "Yeah yeah. Don't worry." With a nod, Daredevil hopped away and Clint sighed deciding he'd just wallow for a moment. Somewhere nearby smoke started to rise into the sky.

* * *

"So you decided to jump off a building?" Bruce said in a manner that sounded like he wanted to sound surprised but wasn't.

"You don't understand." The marksman all but whined as the 'not a medical' doctor wrapped his ankle. "It's a matter of pride."

The scientist hummed in an unconvinced manner as he secured the wrap with a small clip. The dull pain in the joint was something Clint was all to acquainted with. "I would argue with you but I know it won't do any good."

"Hey." Clint said in an offended manner, though he was more offended that Bruce didn't want to argue then he was that the man found him impossible to talk sense into. Maybe Bruce had a point.

"Daredevil must have unbelievable hearing from what you've described, though. Maybe even more than that." Bruce mused as he put the first-aid kit back together.

"What do you mean?"

Hesitating the other man closed the metal box and put it back in the counter. "Didn't you say he knew you brought doughnuts without looking?"

Shrugging the spy slipped his legs off the examination table and made to stand, putting all his weight on one foot. "So what?"

The scientist shrugged. "Just seem's interesting." Then he went into mother-hen mode. "Don't do anything stupid and try not to break it, it's only sprained but if you push it-

"I know, I know." Clint waved as he hopped to the elevator. "I'll take it easy. Right after I convince Daredevil to watch horror movies with me!"

"Barton!" There was a not so friendly growl in the man's voice as the door's closed.

* * *

Clint hadn't really gone after Daredevil. Not right away. He took the next few day's off his feet and then tried to find his friend. It wasn't easy. Daredevil seemed to be a bit busy. Hawkeye couldn't pin him. When he finally found him two weeks later Daredevil was pacing in an alleyway in front of a very large bit of fresh graffiti. The smell of paint so strong it was almost intoxicating.

"What's up?" Clint chirped honest to god shocked to see the vigilante jump at the sound of his voice. "Whoa, did I actually surprise you? Without trying?" Something about that made it feel like a loss. Clint smiled though, it proved it could be done.

Daredevil grumbled dragging a hand down his masked face. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you. I was trying to figure this out." The man waved his arm at the image. It was kind of like a car wreck. Clint's eyes were drawn to it despite how much it hurt to look at. The clashing colors of lime green and fire orange were cut through with straight, sharp, black lines. It was like looking at something really disgusting but something about it was defiantly beautiful. Clint really wasn't sure what he was looking at.

"What is it?"

The man, who had finally stopped pacing, let out a very long sigh. Shifting on his feet and looking back at the wall he seemed to hesitate before he spoke. "So you don't see anything in it… either?"`

"I wouldn't say that," Clint said tilting his head to the side as he studied the image. It was like one of those optical illusion images. But done with stencils and dripping spray paint. It was honestly kind of impressive. "I think I'm seeing… a… donkey?"

Daredevil let out a frustrated huff. "I don't see what that has to do with anything! There should be text or at least some kind of message hidden in it- Fog- I mean- A friend of mine said all the other ones did. I just- I can't make anything of them."

"Has your friend seen this one?"

"No, he- they haven't. I just found it. Besides this is fresh, I was hoping I wouldn't need to pull them into this."

"I get it. Keeping your lives separate can be hard at times. That's why I'm glad I don't have a secret identity anymore."

"Did you ever?" Daredevil snorted.

"My whole identity was secret! I was a spy!"

"Sure."

Clint ignored the obvious attempt to goad him. "So after we figure out your Escherian like graffiti do you want to come over and watch baking shows? I hear the British one is good." Daredevil's face turned toward him a deep frown displayed in clear displeasure. "You know what, never mind. Cooking show's make me hungry anyway."

"I can't. I have to figure out the message." Daredevil said sounding stressed.

Clint took a calming breath at the realization that this was serious. "Time sensitive?"

"One of my friends figured it out. This painting isn't just graffiti." Daredevil started pacing again. "The other's had a time and place. They all correlate with fires. We just barely figured out the last one when the firetrucks started rolling in."

Clint nodded. "Okay. We need to decode the message then… how do you know this is the same though?"

Daredevil stopped and pulled out a brick of a flip phone which he tossed to the spy. "The passcode is 264. Look in the photo's they should be the only ones. Do you see a similarity in styles?"

Clint looked through the images. Mildly pleased that the man trusted him with the phone and access code- even if he planned on replacing it soon. "Hu." Clint said taking in the images. They were a little grainy and the screen was small. He could see what he needed to though. None of the other paintings were quite so painful to look at, but there was a similarity in the way the lines cut into the swirling colors. Like they were practice and this was the first success. Though Clint wasn't an artist something about the paintings seemed connected.

"I see what you mean." Daredevil shuffled slightly looking uncomfortable, Clint took that as a sign that he'd had the phone long enough and tossed it back. Daredevil snatched the phone out of the air without even looking. "Okay so someone's giving obscure warnings and starting fires. Any clues as to who?"

Daredevil sighed. "No. Not yet."

"Alright, I'll get some pictures and send them to Tony. Maybe he and his computers will be able to speed up the process."

A small bit of relief graced Daredevil lips. "Could you forward those to my burner?" He let out a shaky laugh. "The camera sucks."

"Sure."

* * *

It took a week and a couple more obscure images followed by seemingly random arson before they found a lead they could follow. "Are you sure this is the place?" Daredevil asked.

Clint looked at the graffiti'd building and all the many convoluted and connecting images. The style of their arsonist was ingrained in the archer's mind forever. It was a huge neon sign to Clint and he gave his friend a "seriously?" look for having to even ask.

"I'll take that as a yes." Daredevil said grudgingly shifting uneasily.

"Honestly, this was all kind of fun." Clint said. "It's been a while since I've had to pull out my investigator's cap. I kind of missed it. Though this case is turning out to be really… in your face. I'm actually surprised you were struggling so much."

The crimefighter ground his teeth together clearly rankled. Clint was a bit confused, because, sure he was poking fun, but it wasn't that big a deal. "We all have our weaknesses." Daredevil all but growled.

"I guess… but seriously how did it take us so long to find this ugly building."

"I don't know." Daredevil smirked. "Maybe we're blind."

"Must be." Clint said focusing all his attention on the building in front of them. "I see a few different entrances we can use. What do you hear?"

Daredevil was quiet but when Hawkeye turned to look at his companion. The man just gave a stiff nod. "It seems this is definitely the place. There appear to be three sections. There are a lot of them… we might need help."

"Okay… Unexpected. Well, we have time…" They actually managed to decode the last message in time to stop the last fire and it was Tony who'd finally found the pattern that led them to their current location. "Let's regroup. Actually, make a plan and come back tomorrow." Clint suggested. "We can play some Super Smash Bro's after planning." Clint looked to Daredevil hopeful despite himself.

"Pass." Daredevil said standing looking stiff. "Just get back to me when you have a plan."

"Hey! Wait this is your thing!" Clint huffed as Daredevil disappeared into the skyline.

* * *

The two of them were surrounded. Natasha was somewhere nearby and that was the only thing keeping Clint from yelling at the man beside him. It was his fault that they were surrounded by surprisingly skilled weirdo's who seemed to have adopted some form of martial arts. He just knocked out a steampunk cowboy. It was Daredevil's fault that the planning was so minimal. One person planning is not the same as two! As he dodged a large beaded neckless being swung around like a chained weapon by a man in a clown suit Clint decided that this was probably the weirdest group he had ever busted.

"This has not gone the way I planned." Daredevil hissed holding his side.

"You planned?" Hawkeye snarled still a little pissed that Daredevil hadn't helped with that as he dodged a throwing star.

"I'll take the eight on the left you take the eight on the right?" Daredevil ignored his anger.

Clint sighed then finally nodded even though they were back to back and they couldn't see each other's faces."What about the six above us?"

"Actually there are nine." Daredevil said just as bodies started dropping. "Our spider's got them."

Clint grinned. "Alright. Let's do this."

The fight was grueling. Clint was going to have some interesting scars to add to his collection with all the weird homemade weapons being tossed around. A lady actually tossed what looked to be a bladed iron at him. And he ended up being the one to face down the man responsible for the street art. The man wilded his paint like mace aiming for the face. Clint managed to knock him out quickly.

Before long the two were left standing breathing heavily amongst the unconscious fire starters. Natasha dropped down looking composed. The only thing out of place were a few strands of hair. "You look too good for someone who just fought god knows how many, surprisingly inclusive, cultist." Clint said.

"Don't-" Daredevil started before his jaw snapped closed.

Natasha gave him a raised brow but addressed her fellow spy. "You look like something the cat drug in."

"Don't feel much better." Daredevil grunted leaning against Clint's back. "When this started I thought I was dealing with an unstable artist. Not a cult out to 'burn away the world's ugliness', or whatever they were saying."

"The guy with the spray paint was also annoying." Clint said frowning down at his neon green and purple sprayed armor. He could feel Daredevils chuckle against his back. "How about you take me up on that offer for beer and… football? We have really good medical equipment at the tower and we don't even need to see a doctor."

Daredevil's body stiffened and Clint was sure of the answer. After a moment though his friend sighed slumping slightly sounding resigned. "Sure. What harm could it do?"

Clint pumped his fist. "YES!" Then he cleared his throat. "I mean you won't regret this."

"I better not. I'm putting my trust in you Hawkeye."

* * *

It wasn't long before the group was at the tower and the bowman was practically bouncing with excitement. His persistence was finally paying off. This was going to be great. "Head on up." Natasha said as she pulled into the garage.

"Not going to join us?" Clint asked.

The woman smirked over her shoulder. "What, and ruin your bro-bonding. Maybe later."

Glaring Clint stepped out of the car and Daredevil followed. "It's going to be awesome and you are just jealous!" Clint slammed the door and ignored the amused smirk on Daredevils face as they walked into the elevator.

"Welcome back Agent Barton." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice came through as they stepped into the back entrance elevator.

"Hi, F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you take us to the medical bay?"

"Of course Agent Barton." They started moving and there was a comfortable silence until the A.I. spoke again. "I see, according to my initial health scans, that your companion is blind. Would you like me to initiate my Seeing Eye Dog protocol?"

The way Daredevil stiffened next to him had Clint instantly sweating. He knew his life was over. He could predict fist flying and knew that the man next to him was going to kick his ass for this.

Though, to be fair, he didn't know that it was pertinent to consider how a man like Tony Stark- who loved his flat shiny suffices and holographic interfaces- would choose to adhere to ADA laws. It was still his fault they were there. The masked man shifted and Clint flinched. "I didn't know this would happen!" He'd thrown up his arm's to guard against the inevitable.

He didn't know if he was more shocked or terrified when the devil themed vigilante let out a bark of laughter. He struggled as he felt both emotions spinning in his gut. Clint had invited Daredevil over to the tower so they could knock back a few beers and lick their wounds. Nothing was supposed to come of it except for maybe a drunk story or two recounting past failures. Clint just forgot to take into account how stupidly smart the tower and its A.I. was.

"Have I made an error?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asked. "I was following ADA protocol. It's my duty to aid all our guest to the best of my abilities."

"Not your fault, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Clint managed to press out through clenched teeth not daring to take his eyes off of the other occupant in the elevator who was chuckling; in a dark manner.

Daredevil took a deep breath. "And here I was wondering how to break it to you that I can't "watch" football with you."

Clint stared at the man, who was smiling, in abject horror. "I kept asking you to come over to watch things. I'm horrible! It wasn't on purpose, I swear!" Suddenly everything made too much sense.

Daredevil was laughing openly now looking almost fond. "I know."

"You literally couldn't make anything out of those paintings! What the hell, man!? What were you going to do? Smell your way to the weird cult base?" Daredevil's smile turned sheepish. "Seriously!?"

"I thought it was worth a shot… with that one painting at least. It was still fresh. I think I almost sensed that donkey you mentioned… though I'm not really sure what a donkey looks like."

Clint slumped against the wall and chuckled. "Maybe I'll take you to see one." He stopped. "You know what I mean." Daredevil just grinned in response. "Are you ever going to stop knocking me off my feet with surprises about the secrets that are Daredevil?"

Daredevil just shrugged. "I was dropping hints. Surprised you didn't realize it on your own. You going to tell the team?"

Clint closed his eyes. "I mean it doesn't change anything… so… they don't need to know unless you want them to." He opened his eyes studying the ceiling. "You got that F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"I've filed the whole incident under "privileged" and "private". No one will be able to access the information without Daredevils exclusive provision. I also am programmed to keep personnel matters confidential so you do not have to worry. I will keep you're status quiet." The voice in the ceiling was silent for a beat. "I assume this means you do not wish to activate the Seeing Eye Dog protocol?"

"No." Daredevil said.

"Wait." Clint said grinning. "What exactly does the protocol intel?" Tony was going to hate him but Daredevil hadn't killed him, and Clint learned something new about his friend. Things couldn't get better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are very few ways of telling if someone is blind from a distance. Since this is in the world of superheroes, though, where tech is crazy, let's just say that F.R.D.A.Y. has a scanner that is a noninvasive/non-deadly radiation based x-ray or something that is so fine-tuned and finite that it can read the number of rods and cones in the eye. (Obviously, if it's something Tony made Dr. Banner would have helped with the medical side of the tech. Though I'm fond of the idea of Wakanda tech playing a part or even Asgardian (though from what I have seen their tech seems less medical based… and I haven't seen much of Thor outside of some cartoon appearances back in old Saturday morning cartoons and the Marvel movies))
> 
> The whole F.R.I.D.A.Y. is the one to give Daredevil's blindness away was what made me want to write all this in the first place… so even if you don't like this chapter… if you liked any of this story at all you can thank that silly idea that wouldn't leave me… I hope you enjoyed this story… and maybe if inspiration strikes I'll write more in the future.
> 
> And yes this was inspired by other fics bashing Tony for bad ADA law compliance. Many of which I found funny... I'm sorry I'm not too good at comedy myself but I thought if I could at least keep it light then I've succeeded. Also, I just like seeing Clint and Matt hang out. Please let me know what you think. (Sorry if it's disjointed...)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Clint wanted was to kick back and relax. Daredevil doesn't care. Hawkeye will pay and Tony too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly Alternate Universe to what happened at the end of the last chapter. It's pure crack and has nothing to do with anything really. This is my way of announcing that there's going to be one more chapter currently titled "A Spy's Honor" but I can't promise that it won't change or exactly when it'll be up.
> 
> I am also working on a story in this universe but it will be its own separate story titled "Bob and Weave." I look forward to sharing that one as well. (I have no idea what to call this series…)

**Bonus** :  _Alternate "It wasn't on purpose, I swear!" aka Fair Enough._

Clint's heart was beating erratically. He needed to calm down. If he didn't he was screwed. It probably didn't matter anyway. Tony was going to give them away with his nostrils flaring as he breathes heavily in barely repressed rage. "Tony!" The spy hissed under the surprisingly effective glare. "Calm down!"

"What did you do?!" Tony hissed. "How did he even get the lights down? We all know he's not a hacker!"

"Shh! Shh, shhhhhhhhh!" Clint hissed. "Do you want to die!?" Their faces were a bit close, which made the panic in the engineers face all the more noticeable. Almost overwhelming in the small glow of Stark's tablet. The only source of light sitting between the two men.

"Just tell me what you did and maybe we can FIX this." Tony slapped his hands down against the mettle that was supporting their weight, making the screen jump. Clint had finally gotten Tony to stop whining about the blood that Clint was getting in his vent's from the cuts he was sporting. It took a bit of explaining but he hadn't told Tony what set it off. He couldn't. He had to.

"There's no fixing it! Because F.R.I.D.A.Y.-  
Clint's words were cut off as suddenly Tony was screaming as he was yanked back through the vent's. His clawing grasp disappearing into the dark. Clint shuffled back in a panic. "Shit! Shit, shit!"

There was a clang, and then silence.

Clint took in calming breaths. "Found you." The gravelly voice of a pissed Daredevil echoed in the confined space.

"These vent's are my home territory!" Clint shuffled back enough to move up into a vent ascending the building. "You'll never catch me!" With that he shuffled up, using his arms and legs to support his weight. Daredevil wouldn't be able to move as fast as him in or out of the vents. Clint didn't need the light to know where he was going. The vent's rarely had light in them anyway. It's why he and Tony had decided it was their best method of escape.

Or well, he did. Tony just happened to be there in his mad dash to flee, and Clint couldn't leave a man behind. Even if Tony was a major liability… even if it was all for naught. Clint didn't know what to do. It was probably best if he could find Natasha. She was the only one who could stop this madness.

This was all his fault if only he could go back in time and correct the error of his ways. It was what happened in the elevator that started all this…

_"Welcome back Agent Barton." F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice came through as they stepped into the back entrance elevator._

_"Hi F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you take us to the medical bay?"_

_"Of course Agent Barton." They started moving and there was a comfortable silence until the A.I. spoke again. "I see, according to my health scans that your companion is blind. Would you like me to initiate my Seeing Eye Dog protocol?"_

_The way Daredevil stiffened next to him had Clint instantly sweating. He knew his life was over. He could see fist flying and knew that the man next to him was going to kick his ass for this._

_The masked man shifted and Clint flinched. Daredevil's mouth was hanging open slightly. Suddenly his mouth snapped shut and Clint could see his fist shaking slightly. "Who else knows?"_

_"Daredevil, it's okay. No one knows- this wasn't supposed to happen!" Clint said as the doors slid open and he slowly backed away. "It's okay! I won't tell anyone."_

_Daredevil had his head down but didn't step out of the elevator. Clint was starting to worry. "I need a moment." The man said._

_"S-sure." Clint said. "I'll… um… head up to the Common room… do you want me to send someone down to help you-_

_"I can take care of myself." The man's words were clipped._

_"Right. Right, I know you can." Hawkeye watched Daredevil stomp out of the now open lift and over to a first aid kit and rip it open. "I'll just… yeah…" Clint stepped back onto the lift and watched the door's close._

_"Have I made an error?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked. "I was following ADA protocol. It's my duty to aid all our guest to the best of my abilities."_

_"Not your fault F.R.I.D.A.Y." Clint sighed leaning against the wall. When the doors opened this time he slowly walked out to find Tony actually out of his lab. Nursing a cup of coffee. "Hey." Clint flinched at the greeting getting a raised eyebrow. "You looked pretty banged up. Why aren't you down getting patched up?"_

_"Just waiting my turn…" Clint rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. "Daredevil's down there… and he doesn't want my help right now."_

_"You actually got him in the tower?" Tony asked looking surprised. "I didn't think that would ever happen."_

_"Well, maybe it shouldn't have!" Clint couldn't help but snap. The surprised look on Tony's face had the blond backstepping. "Sorry… it's just I think I pissed him off… is all."_

_Tony rose a brow, prompting for the archer to elaborate. Clint sighed that wasn't going to happen. Slumping over the bar he moaned into the countertop._

_Tony snorted. "Whatever you did it couldn't be that bad."_

_Suddenly the lights went out. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Tony asked._

_"I've been informed to tell Agent Barton to run."_

_Tony tapped the tablet in front of him looking confused. "Run? What's going on?"_

_There was a "ding" and Clint could hear heavy footsteps. "Run!" Clint grabbed Tony's hand and rushed down the nearest hall before yanking the cover of a vent off._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"He's going to kill us!"_

_"What?" Tony sounded incredulous. "Since when does Daredevil kill?"_

_"Since I talked him into coming into the tower, now come on!" Clint snapped already in the vent. He hoisted Tony up quickly. This left Clint to shuffle backward but he didn't really care. "Don't think you can hide from me, Barton!" Daredevil's voice rang out. Tony grabbed Clint's arm. "Stop! What is going on!?"_

_"Give me a second!" Clint took a deep breath glancing down at the Stark Tablet Tony had brought along. "I kinda maybe let the devil out of Daredevil?" Clint didn't know how to explain any of this. It wasn't even really his fault and putting the blame on the man before him would not help matters…_

Presently Clint was missing Tony's glare. Suddenly there was a vice grip on his ankle and Hawkeye let out a squawk as he was yanked back. "I told you." Daredevil snarled. "You can't hide from me."

* * *

As Natasha stepped off the elevator and the lights flickered on. She blinked looking around suspiciously. "F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"I have helped Daredevil get a clear message across to Agent Barton." The A.I. responded to her.

Curious she walked down the hall and rounded the corner where she saw Daredevil sitting in front of the powered down TV a beer in his hand. "Daredevil." She greeted.

He lifted his beer in greeting a slight smirk on his face. "Black Widow."

"Where's Clint?"

"He and Tony are hanging around." The man said taking a sip from the bottle.

That was when the Russian spy heard the muffled scream and looked up to see an enraged looking Tony swatting at a resigned-looking Hawkeye as the two of them hung from wires wrapped around their legs. Some random fabric stuffed in both their mouths. The cable was tied to the bar and looped over one of the high beams.

Raising her brow Natasha walked over to the couch as she took in the state of the two men. It seemed they'd only recently been tied up and would survive a few minutes. She didn't know what this was about but figured the two loudmouths deserved it.

"Do I want to know?" She asked.

"Hawkeye's an idiot and Tony…" Daredevil was quiet for a moment before he grunted what sounded like "He's the proximate cause." then he spoke more clearly. "In layman's terms, he is guilty by association and for providing the tools of disclosure."

"The gags?"

"Tony wouldn't shut up and I didn't want to hear them both." Daredevil shrugged.

"Fair enough." Natasha said and got twin glares of rage as she sat down next to the masked man. She didn't know what this was about, but the two's anger was amusing and Daredevil was a relatively calm presence. Leaning over she grabbed one of the beers sitting in an open six-pack on the coffee table. It was chilled and looked to be something Clint would have bought. She smirked leaning back into the cushions as she listened to the two man-children scream above them. Look's like Daredevil got that beer after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a turn that had started happening when I first started writing the chapter because I thought it would be funny but also found it too short and flashbacky. I also felt it was OC. But the idea of Clint and Tony hiding in the vents was too fun… so here it is an alternate ending to the last chapter. I guess.
> 
> Next chapter: A Spy's Honor
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. A spy's honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's pretty much got Daredevil figured out. The rest of the team, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is still light for the most part but I decided to give you all a taste of the point of view shift's that will be happening in Bob and Weave. (It's a much more serious story and so is Matt's point of view usually.)

Chapter Four:  _A spy's honor_

Sometimes Matt felt like it was wrong for him to call himself blind. With his radar, if he concentrated, he could make out hand movements and body shifts. Though smaller more delicate things still slipped by him. It was rare for him to make out any facial details or movements without touching and he often did miss things communicated through the eyes. Like eye roles. (Even though they were one of his favorite ways to express himself.)

Saying Matt's radar was kind of hard to explain was an understatement. Putting it simply though, his senses more than made up for sight. He could tell how far things were. The shape and size of an object. If the object collided with something after a fall it was possible for him to even make educated guesses on weight through vibrations.

With his senses, he had a full 360 visual circumference on what was happening all around him. He could perceive something moving toward him from behind just as well as something coming from the front. Something falling from above might be harder to detect depending on what it was but as far as things coming from below… well, Matt had that more than covered.

There was a virtual sphere of vigilance all around him. If there was one thing he had a hard time recalling from before it would be what it was like to just have a singular narrow window of perception. Only having the ability to see what was in one's line of sight. It was hard to refute how handy his way of seeing came in a fight.

As good as Matt's perceptions were, though, he still could not see light. He lived in a world of darkness. Except for the fire in his mind's eye color was just a memory.

He only knew Karen and Foggy were blond because he was told as much. He didn't know what kind of blond and he wasn't sure what color their eyes were. He didn't know what their smile's looked like and he never would.

He couldn't see what was on a screen or a flat smooth surface. Despite being completely capable of navigating the world as if he could see everything, there were many things Matt could not grasp. So it was, in many way's, wrong to say that Mathew Murdock was blind but entirely right to say that he could not see.

So when Captain America hands him a thick smooth square of paper and ask. "Have you seen this man?" Daredevil pretends to look at the photo and shake's his head.

Clint unhelpfully laughs from his perch on the refrigerator. The Avengers have gotten used to Daredevil showing up on occasion late Sunday evenings or early Saturday mornings and knew that it was their best chance of finding him without looking like lunatics shouting on the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen. Since Clint refuses to share Daredevil's number. Even if it was just a burner.

"Isn't that the mook we chased off last night?" Clint asked.

Daredevil frowned. "I don't know. I'm not too good with faces."

Clint stuffed the last half of the pizza slice he was eating into his mouth and maid nonsensical noises. Steve sighed. "Clint. I told you that in order to make this official you had to let Daredevil identify the perp himself."

Struggling to chew Hawkeye shrugged. Humming out some kind of response that no one understood. Matt smirked as Clint shook his head and grabbed another slice offering it to Steve who turned it down with a hand wave. "Sorry Cap." Daredevil said with a slight smirk. "It's probably him though. Clint's eyes are much better than mine."

Steve was rushing over to Clint after the archer had suddenly started choking and fell to the kitchen floor. "This is why we take small bites!" Steve was panic scolding.

* * *

"Daredevil!" Clint heard Falcon cry from the air as said man jumped onto the roof where the Avengers were trying to fight specter-like figures. Their opponent was a sorcerer who was sending out illusions of himself.

It was impossible to tell until their attacks fell through that the figure was a fake. Plus the guy was adding energy into some the illusions so dodging was a must. That and it would be just their luck to choose not to dodge when it was the real sorcerer. "Look out!" The eye in the sky called out as one of the sorcerers shot forward toward the crimefighter.

Daredevil didn't even flinch as the figure charged right through him. "What the hell is going on?" Daredevil demanded with a tick of irritation in his voice. For a moment all the action froze and Clint could see how he was also known as the man without fear. "Your motley crew is dancing up here causing wanton destruction. Wrap it up now!"

Three of the fighting mages shot toward the blind fighter and he only dodged one. The ground behind him lit up with energy as he turned his head a bit. Action kicking back up again everyone was doing their best to stay out of harms way and land any kind of punch.

Clint rolled out of the way of a swinging staff placing himself next to the masked vigilante. He needed to do something to help get the man up to speed. He didn't know if it would change anything but he didn't want his friend to walk into this unwittingly. "We're fighting a sorcerer. As you can  **see**  he's made several illusions and we can't tell the difference between the real and the fake." He explained this as he fired successive shots that flew through their targets.

Daredevil's head tilted to the side and he frowned. "Energy blast." He said shoving Clint out of the way of one of the attacking figures. The archer rolled with the push and the spot he had been crouching was charred as the figure vanished with a wisp.

Daredevil walked forward and Clint could see the fear cross Steve's face from where he was cornered by seven figures. "Don't do anything rash!" The patriot shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Iron-Man cried from the air failing to dodge one of the figures and taking a blast to the shoulder. Everyone watched on edge as Daredevil walked solidly through the horde. Shifting only slightly once or twice to dodge energy blast. Figures washing through him like water.

Suddenly, the attacks all moved from the other Avengers as he advanced. He started dodging more, but still, he ignored the coming phantom punches until he stopped in front of a circle of empty space. It was only a half-second pause before Daredevil sent out three solid punches. They landed and the sorcerer fell out of empty space collapsing in a heap, as all of his illusions faded away and the energy ball's soon sputtered out after.

The whole team stared in shock. "What?" Daredevil growled. "You guys have been dancing up here like fools for the last fifteen minutes. The damage you were creating for this weakling," He motioned to the knocked out figure, "was ridiculous!"

"How did you know where the real one was?" Steve asked with aw.

"He was noisy." Daredevil snapped only to hesitate when the surprise didn't lessen. "Was it really that hard to tell?" He asked.

"Until they went 'poof.'" Clint said clipping his bow onto his back. "Nice work though. You really saved our butt's there."

"Not that we wouldn't have been able to stop him eventually." Tony said landing on the roof.

"Yes!" Thor clapped Daredevil on the back nearly knocking the man over. "I do not doubt our strength but your speedy action is much appreciated!"

"Your senses are amazing!" Clint punched the man's shoulder.

"You are hardcore." Falcon said his wings folding up as he landed. "You didn't even flinch- even if I knew they were fake I think a punch to the face would still give me pause."

Daredevil stiffened slightly. "Right- well. I… um…"

"He meditates." Clint said. "It helps him keep his cool."

Daredevil sent him a grateful smirk as the matter was dropped and they moved on to clean up.

* * *

"Could you hand me the red screwdriver." Tony asked leaning over some kind of motherboard. Daredevil paused casting out his senses. It was just him and Tony in the communal room of the Tower. Clint had stepped out to talk with Sam about something and Matt didn't want to get involved.

"Um…"

Tony snapped his fingers, which did not make the vigilante want to help him more. In fact, he was tempted to ignore him altogether. "Hurry, hurry, or do you want to see an electrical fire?"

That got Matt's attention even if he didn't know how a screwdriver would help prevent a fire. Quickly he walked over to the toolbox and froze. "Which screwdriver?"

"The red one."

"And that one is…?" Matt said feeling out the objects with his fingers trying to make sense of the vibrating mess Tony was working with.

Tony stiffened his head turning Matt's way. "Excuse me?"

Matt panicked. "Ah, I found it." He grabbed the first thing his fingers curled around and handed it over. Immediately he knew what he'd handed over was wrong. He fought back a cringe.

Tony held the tool for a good thirty seconds before he took in what Matt could only guess was a calming breath. "Daredevil…"

He turned his head away just slightly. "Yes."

"This is a socket wrench."

Daredevil grounded his teeth together to keep from snapping back. Instead, he tilted his head slightly in question. "And?"

"It's blue." Tony said flatly.

There was a flash of heat and the burning smell of plastic Tony swore. "This is not my strong suit." Matt said lamely bringing his arm up to cover his nose. He stood back and let Stark handle the destruction.

"How do you not know what a screwdriver is?!" Tony asked after successfully smothering the fire in baking soda.

In a completely level voice, Matt simply said. "I panicked."

"I'll just put it in your file." Tony sighed poking at the mess of powder plastic and metal.

Swallowing thickly Daredevil asked with thin hope. "That I don't know my tools?"

With a huff Tony drug his arm across the table tossing the ruined tech into a nearby box. "No." Tony said flatly. "That you're color blind."

"I don't know what gave you that idea." Matt denied automatically. Only to bite his tongue in realization. He'd almost lost his cool at the word blind. "What make's you say that?" He forced himself to say.

"You panicked because you can't see the color red right?" Tony said. "You weren't sure what screwdriver to give me and I had threatened fire. It freaked you out."

"You're not wrong." Matt said with a frown.

"No need to feel embarrassed." Tony said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'll just make sure I never ask you to cut the red wire. So, how much color can you see?"

"None." Matt answered honestly.

"That must suck."

"I'm used to it." Matt forced a smile.

Tony made a noise in his throat like understanding or sympathy. It was weird. So when in the next moment Clint walked into the room with a box of doughnuts Matt greeted him happily. Which made Clint's day.

—

"That's actually brilliant and I'm mad I hadn't thought of it." Clint said later when Matt explained the event. "Tony, the mad genius, he just gave you a perfect out for like 70% of your problems."

Matt snorted. "If only he could find an excuse for yours."

Clint threw a paper ball at Matt's head and it bounced between the horn's of his mask before falling to the ground. "Ha. Ha." He said flatly. "Let's see if I help you out of your next jam."

—

"So exactly how blind are you?"

Clint felt his heart stop at the question Black Widow just directed at Daredevil. The three of them were sitting on a roof overlooking the Hutson River enjoying the quiet after a job well done. The man in question sent a scathing frown in Clint's direction. "I said nothing! I swear!" Hawkeye threw up his arms in preemptive surrender.

"He's telling the truth." Natasha said. "You just miss things sometimes… I kind of figured it out on my own."

Working his jaw the man in red sat quietly for a moment before letting out a slow breath. "It's okay, it was kind of obvious."

"Not really." Black Widow smirked. "It was in many ways- but you do not move like a blind man. It threw me for a while. So…?" She rose her brow giving the man an expectant look despite herself.

Daredevil's head tilted to the side slightly as he considered her. "I have zero light perception." He admitted finally. Clint blinked in surprise, he hadn't realized that. Natasha's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, revealing her shock as well.

"Wait. So… how?" Natasha asked.

"Like I've said. My senses are really strong. All except for my eyesight. It's kind of like echolocation…"

"Oh." Both spy's said in understanding.

"You can see why I try to hide it. It wouldn't take long to find me. Its a small area and there are only so many blind men in Hell's Kitchen…"

The two agents shared a look. "I promised not to look into you." Clint said.

"And I promised to leave you to Clint." Natasha said.

Clint laughed at this. "We'll both promised right now not to tell the others. You can consider it a spy's honor to keep this secret." Clint said holding his hand over his heart.

Natasha glared at him. "Don't speak for me, Barton."

"Come on Nat…" He gave her a puppy dog look.

She glared before her features softened and she looked to Daredevil placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's a promise." She said softly.

"We've got your back." Clint said.

Daredevil smiled in a shy kind of way. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in the series a whole separate story with an actual plot! Be on the lookout for Bob and Weave! (It involves Matt meeting a whole new hero!)
> 
> At the beginning of this chapter, I threw in some of my idea's on how Matt sees. I also am going to be messing, a bit, with Matt's "truth detecting" because heart rates race for many different reasons. Fear, excitement, anger...
> 
> I'm so excited for the next story... I hope you guys are too.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been binging Daredevil on Netflix I've gotten halfway through season two (It's a struggle right now Matt's being an idiot and I dislike Elektra. Also, I have been reading fan-fiction when I can't access tv or can't handle it anymore… and I fell in love with the story's where Matt and Clint become friends… so here I am… throwing my hat into the dumpster-buddy's pile. I just didn't know it would involve so many fight scenes… In a superhero/vigilantly story… what was I thinking?
> 
> Let me know what you guys think… I tried to keep it fun… Maybe if I can come up with an idea I'll throw in some Spider-man or even Deadpool- at the very least I need to get all the Avengers in this… Let me know if you guys have any ideas or interactions you'd like to see with these two…
> 
> There are only three chapters planned for this. Next chapter title is "Stop hacking us!"


End file.
